1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensing element, more particularly to a pressure sensing element applicable to various electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices having a high performance and a wide variety of functions, such as smartphones and car navigation systems, are being developed. This requires a pressure sensing element, which is a component of the electrical device, to have reliable operation performance. The pressure sensing element is formed of a conductive elastic material, for example, and is a sensor that performs detection upon application of an external load. The pressure sensing element is used as a sensor element in various electrical devices. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 1-92632, 2014-142193, and 2011-159599, for example, disclose a technique relating to such a pressure sensing element.